Opaque Rogue
by animeangel9
Summary: Secrets, desires, and corruption run deep in every busniess. Even in something as harmless as the Jewelry Co. When Japan's wealthiest heir to the jewelry chain runs into the worlds most famed jewel smugglers, scandalous affairs arise- mainly personal.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me…I'm penniless as it is.

A/N: NEW FIC GUYS!!!

Inu/Kag pairings as usual!!

**   Opaque Rogue**

**~*Prologue*~**

**     Intoducing… **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Today marks it. _

_Four years. _

_Four god forsaken mother fucking son of a bitch years. Down to today I don't know how I got here. I was a prominent figure in society. I was a VIP. Daughter of the CEO of a multibillion producing company. No companie**s**! I got any and everything I wanted. Fame, fortune and my pick of men. I had them lining up! It's the money they wanted. Oh, and my body of course. Heh, its ok, they never got anything from me, even before I was rich. Females detest me and look up to me at the same time. 'Oh, she's so pretty, but she so spoiled' 'Oh she's lucky to get all the guys she wants- but she's a slut!' 'I wish I could be her friend, but she's so stuck up!' Thank  you very much you mind numbing pricks!! I love my attitude and so should you. Ok, so I wanted more. One credit card wasn't enough. So I decided to pick up a part time job. I was in __Kawasaki__ one day. I had taken a trip from my main home in __Tokyo__ to one of my many summer homes, one of which being in _Kawasaki___. It was a humble place. Only 947,000 yen a week. All in a 1/25 ths  day work for my dad. 9 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a living, dining, kitchen, billiard room and a tennis court. Nothing too  fancy. But that's beside the point. I was out maxing out my card when I noticed a billboard advertising a rather large chain of jewel collectors. Who find, sell, and price valuable jewelry. Well, me, who loves priceless gems decided to look for this place. I called the number posted on the billboard and got a busy signal. So I went to where the billboard is located. Usually the stores were nearby._

_So I went. Bad idea. Dead end. I turn around. Dead end. I walked around in circles for at least a half an hour. Then I saw a door, and stupid me had to enter._

_That's when the shit hit the fan._

_I was exploited. My hobbies taken into use. I never felt so cheap yet thrilled at the same time. I worked by myself for a while. Then Boss assigned me a partner, and a task. And now I'm here. In this hell hole, with my partner and Co. My father must have said I was on a business trip or something. _

_He would blow his top if he found out I was in Amami Oshima prison._

_ A little north of __Okinawa__. On account of me trying to 'find' the sacred Jewel of Four Souls. I was charged for trespassing on private property, first class assault, attempted burglary, defacing of private property, resisting arrest and trying to intimidate/bribe a police officer. Ok, so mabey I **do know haw I got here. It still bites! We didn't even get the blasted jewl!**_

_Yeah, you heard me right, for all this crap we got a 10 year sentence with a 5 year clearing to bail. The bail being roughly 40,000 yen per person. Sure I could afford it, but would my father really bail me out…I think not._

_The only, and I do mean **only** good think that came out of this…_

"Hey, you still sulking over there? Your plate of what they would like to call food is getting cold." 

_…is I made some new friends. Something I never really had before, maybe because I had to live up to my name too much._

_They are all nice people, in a freaky demented sort of way. All of them highly skilled- each their own twisted way of doing things. The chick is a man-hating explosive specialist, the guys a perverted hacker, and the other guy is a dead gorgeous masochist._

_What name am I talking about? My given name is Kagome Higurashi._

_My code name is Rogue._

_Opaque Rogue – The Dark Deciever._

A/N: And thaaaaats the prologue!

Well what you guys think?? This is my second Inu fic other that Seduce Me.

Review!!! Pweaase tell me what you think!!

Arigatou gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I'm poor- so even If I'm sued I hve nothing for you but a cardboard box and a blankie…

A/N: I'm glad you like it guys- that's soo sool!! I got positive reviews- well except those who are fiending to find out if it's a hanyou fic or not. Read and you'll see.

Review Response:

**RoseInuYasha******

oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. that is all i have to say. that is how good this first chapter is. i so hope you get the next up a.s.a.p. cause i surly have now gone crazy with over excitment i'm afraid it might cause damage to my brain if i have to wait to long

and this is so good and you're so good at writing. i call it like i read it ^_~

_Well your wait has come to a semi-end- cuz there is still more to come!_

**UniquePyroPunk******

Wowwie, wow-wow-WOW!! Great prologue! Can't wait for the next chappy! You'd better post sooner than Seduce Me, though! Keep it up! KAGOME'S IN PRISON?!?!?! Whoa! Different, but cool! Keep it up, girl!

_Thanks, I'll try not to forget my other fics while I do this one though –'_ –' _

**Chellek**

Why havent you continued? I need some more. There are so many things you can do with this story. the possiblities are endless. I love it! I cant wait until you post more of this one... I'll keep in touch

_Endless possibilities huh?__ Please don't say that to me- then I won't have the heart to actually end it!!_

**Familia-Ficz**

Sango=explosive specialist...man hating of course ~grins~

Miroku- You else could manage being a perv and hacker ~rolls eyes~

Inu-Yasha: If it was a SessXKag then it would be my fluffychan...but I guess Inu-Yasha could be considered gorgeous if Fluffy-Chan wasn't there XD j/k!

Anyway, I'm Pai. Code Name: Kikyo Basher ~shifty eyes~ ANyway, I love the plotline so far, its really, really interesting. I swear I thought it was Kikyo until the end XD. Great job so far! Please continue!

-Pai

_Really?__ I wan't really going for that effect- but that's cool anyhoo!! And your right- only Miroku could manage being a perv and a hacker.Lol Thankx for reviewing._

**Josie     **

This has an interesting beginning that wants leaves me wanting more...Please update as soon as you can!

_I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic too!!_

**Mav1 **

I love it! Give me more, give me more, give me moremoremore! *looks up with puppy dog eyes* Pwease, pwetty pweaase? 

_I've watched the InuYasha movies, read the manga, and I'm watching the show…Im officially immune to puppy dog looks…unless your Inu himself._

**Makubex**

OMG!! this story is soo interesting!! u gotta start teh forst chapter!! I waiting!! 

_A GetBackers fun huh? I'm just guessing cuz of your name- Ban's hot isn't he- not to mention Ginji when he's the thunder emperor- oh, and Kazuki, and MakubeX is a cutie too!!! _

**FLaMEChicK**

So I'm guessing Sango Miroku and Inuyasha don't know who she really is?...Update soon! 

_That's her codename- that's what they call her, but they don't know the full meaning behind the name._

**IcyStormSong**

ohmi god i love it. i think that this story is going to go a LONG way and i'm so excited to read it. keep up the amazing work, you have quite the talent. 

_Thank you very much- I sure hope it does. I don't want to end it sucky- like ya know!?_

A/N :Thanks to all those who showed support for my new fic! I really appreciate it- cuz I'm the type where if I see people aren't reviewing I think that they don't like it so I stop. So thanxs a lot!!!

**Opaque Rouge**

**~*Chapter One*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

You know, being a jewel smuggler could be hard work, and not so fun at times. But I get a kick out of watching them screw up. Not that they did too often, just enough times to keep me amused though. Like this one time when we were on a case and the letch was falling into the skylight of a museum and he grabbed onto the man haters chest for support and she fell and grabbed onto the roof but slipped and fell into the display case we were trying to open and shattered it. It was so funny seeing that the alarm didn't even go off. It was one of those days.

"Hey Kag could you help me over here?"

"Yeah Sango, I'm coming." Kagome said as she rose from the lofty position on the top bunk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, excuse me, but are you my sparring partner?" Kagome asked quietly, tapping a girl on her shoulder. She had long brown hair piled into a neat high ponytail. She had on a black spandex jumper with pink seams and a Chinese cut at the neck. Her startled green eyes looked her over, then she smiled approvingly.

"Hi, my name is Sango Taijya."

"Kagome Higurashi" 

They shook each others hand and went into the dojo. Kagome looked in awe at the wide selections on weapons on the wall. Swords of all shapes and sizes, bows, boomarags, staffs, guns,. Knifes, gloved claws. Everything.

She felt her blood stir up and smiled to herself. She watched as her partner went for the biggest boomerang and picked it up with ease. Kagome went straight for the bows.

"Well" said Sango mockingly "shall we begin?"

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome!!!" Stop dreaming, I really need help." 

"Hai, hai. So whats the problem?" 

"Well we were playing connect four, but I think he cheated!!"

Kagome was about to answer when she stopped herself. 

"Where did you get a game board from?" 

"I drew it" piped in Miroku.

"With what!!" 

"A rock we dug up 2 years ago"

Ah, she remembered that, when they had tried to escape by digging. But there were too many pipes layed down and the blow torch that they illegally acquired couldn't go through it.

"Whose turn is it?" 

"Mine" Sango said

"Well count how many pieces he has on the board and how many pieces you have, you should have one less."

Kagome turned around to go back to bed when she saw her bunk was occupied.

"InuYasha!! Inu- Ya- sha!!! INUYASHA !!!Oi, you, raise up!"

The beds tenant ignored her and continued to relax.

"Didn't you hear me? Are you deaf or are you deaf?"

"I'm deaf" came a reply

"Stop trying to be a smart-ass and get the hell out my bed, I get top bunk today…INUYASHA!!"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, now that we are both are refamiliar with each others name can you leave me the fuck alone?"

Out of frustration she began to climb the ladder but stopped part way. She licked her lips as she enjoyed the nice view she got.

Her cellmate was stretched out on her bed one leg bent at the knee. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. Over his ears he had on a pair of headphones. She could hear the song 'Faint' by Lincoln Park playing.

"Get off my…hey! Where did you get a cd player from?" she asked.

He sighed. "Connections" he murmered and turned up the volume a little more.

She snorted "Yeah, whatever, just get off my..."   "YOU CHEATER!!!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango throwing a fit. She heard InuYasha sigh and turn up the volume even more.

Letting out a sigh of her own she climbed down the ladder- if he won't stop the war soon to come, she'll have to. 

_Those two could battle it out for days on end. Sango sure knows how to keep a grudge, especially against him…_

*SLAP*

"Don't touch me there you perverted ass!!" Sango screeched as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Ah, but Miss Sango, how could I resist the alluring temptation of your perfectly rounded breast with its…

"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!You are Sooo DEAD!!"

Kagome sighed as the two ran around the fairly large cell. It was funny how even though they were supposedly criminals they almost lived luxurious- well if you keep in mind they were in jail. Ther were able to request to walk around the prison compound freely. Just because they haven't really killed anyone (not that they know of anyway). I usually take walks and tease some of the other prisoners. Its fun. Our room is pretty comfy.

The four beds were pretty comfy, except for the creaky bed in the corner opposite from hers. It always gives someone a back ache. The best one was the one she got now…which happened to be taken from her.

Miroku ran behind Kagome, using her as a shield. "Kagome-sama, help me!!" he whined.

Kagome just rolled her eyes "Be a man Miroku, suck it up and…EEEEE!!! You perv!!" Kagome whirled around to hit him, but Sango got to him first!!

"You Bastard!!" Sango had flames in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to kill.

_Why did I ever have to meet someone like that??I had met Miroku through her partner. Well, I more than just MET Miroku. I almost had **sex** with him. I don't even know why, I was just really pissy that day, but then when Inuyasha…he…grrr…and then to see him with some broad after we…_

She glanced up at InuYasha and he caught her stare.

"See something that interests you?" he smirked.

_Very much so actuall.__ Its crappy, but he only see's me as a challenge cuz I wouldn't fuck him when he wants to like his lil hoes would. He could get any girl he want to I bet. His body is perfect. His skin is baby soft and he had perfect muscle tone. Tall, lean, chisled chest. Who whouldn't want him? His eyes…oh my god…his eyes are so bueatiful. I still remember when I first looked inot his eyes. Suck a deep velvet color, with honey yellow flecks. It was so abnormal yet astounding at the same time. At times I could have sworn that his eyes were completely gold, but then again it could have been contacts. His hair is longer than mine, about down to his waist. But what always draws me is his hair color. Its black with silver streaks, and its not even that that is strange, its that the roots of his hair are silver, as if that was its natural color. So now the top is silver and the bottom is black and silver. His hair grew since we were here Its almost down to his knee now. But to me, the strangest thing…otw that I have noticed…is that the top also has streaks… fine streaks…black streaks… Crazy huh? But every time I look at him I get so hot. Sometimes I would just push myself on him for some relief…when people aren't around of course._

_Sometimes hed just walk away, sometimes he'd let his hands wander and would play around with me. I'd always push him away though. I never want to give him the statisfaction on knowing I succumbed to him. Even if I'm as horny as hell cuz of him. He's so sexy it has to be a sin. I know him..He'd just love to ravish me then leave me high and dry…well…not dry…_

"Would I…?" came a husk voice from behind her. Kagome felt a chill go up her spine.

InuYasha placed his hand on her arm and started to rub.

"Beds all yours" he whispered into her ear. He slowly turned her around and directed her to the bed. And like alifeless doll, she complied.

Smirking to himself he smacked her on the ass. "Go"

Kagome climbed the ladder and got into the bed. It was only when she heard the cell door open and close when she realized what had just happened. Looking over the edge of the bed she saw Sango and Miroku looking at her. Apparently Inuyasha had left.

"Oh InuYasha" Sango mimicked " Please come take me now"

"Yessssss" Miroku said, following Sangos lead "I want you soooo bad Oh, ooooohhh!!"

Kagome covered her head her face with the pillow and groaned. 

As hard as she tried, she couldn't block out the moaning noised her friends were making, nor the laughing when they were done.

_Argh__!!! And It DOESN'T help when it seem he can almost read your thoughts._

_DAMN YOU ALLL!!!!!!!_

She attempted to go to sleep, so she could cool the feeling in her lower abdomen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The cold water beat down on InuYasha, as he turned on the shower. His wet hair stuck to his face and he leaned on the cold ceramic tiles of the shower wall for support.

_No! _he thought to himself _I shouldn't be thinking of that right now. I shouldn't think it at all!! But those looks she was sending me…_

He groaned as he reached down and took hold of his hard member. He began to pump, but stopped himself.

_Kagome, that little bitch.__ How do you do this to me? I swear one of these days…Ima end up raping you bitch. Rape huh? Shit, I need to get out of here…too long…_

Seething he turned off the water and stepped out the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then grabbed another one and quickly towel dried his hair. Leaving the shower that he shared only with Miroku (A/N: Remember? Special privileges??) he walked down to one of the cells and opened the electronic lock outside of it.

Stepping in he closed it behind him.

"Who's there?" snaped a female voice, "I already did the …oh..InuYasha"

"Whats with that tone?" he said darkly.

Frightened she bit her lip. "Inuyasha-sama, gomen. I'm sorry."

"Kagura…" he said as he slipped of the towel"…come, do what you do best."

Dropping to the floor on her knees she smiled. "Hai…InuYasha-sama"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Achoo" 

"Wow Kagome you coming down with something?" Sango said, worriedly.

"Nag, I think someone is talking about me…"

Sango shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"……………..Kagome"

A moan echoed through the lower floors….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well that's the end of the beginning… What di I have in mind now…there gonna get out soon…ya know.

REVIEW!! No reviews are like not breathing…..

Arigatou-gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: I re-wrote this chapter twice. This better be good enough. Ug, my head is killing me. Sorry no lemony goodness in this chapter. I haven't been writing a full potential seeing that I have the Flu. I don't want to completely massacre my fic just cuz I was sick so I didn't write any- it would have probably come out tasteless anyway.

Review Response

Amy

I love this! But then again I also love your other fic, Seduce Me. This looks really interesting so far (the second chapter hooked me, the first wasn't too interesting by itself) and I can't wait to find out what happens between Inuyasha and Kagome...I'm dying! Please please please update this and Seduce Me asap...your fics would be 1 million times better (and that would be hard to do since they are already totally kick ass and awesome) if you only updated with more regularity. Really, it's sort of cruel to write the best fics ever and then never ever update =P  
  
But basically, great fic =) You are a really good author, and this is so creative and such a new idea! =D

_Thank you for your support- I kinda need it right now since Im suffering from writers block. I really appreciate it. _

Lady-Samurai

OMG!  
What was that with Kagura!?!?  
You have to update and now!! I'm dieing really I am, I need more. You know you rock at this so I don't have to tell you. So plz don't keep me waiting!

_Would you have preffered Kikyou? That's what I was thinking bout when I wrote it. Ima get back to that in the next chapter. _

HellKeeper 

It seems like u got experince with this kind of crap. Have u done this before? Update soon, u left me high and dry. bye__

_Nope, just an overactive imagination- I'm only 16 for cryin out loud!_

Chellek

*pant pant pant...* Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me? @_@ muwahaha, that was SEXY. keep the chapters coming. (to herself) yes keep those chapters coming.

_Hmmmmm__, ok…That enough for you…don't hurt anyone now.___

skyaj87

i love your story! it is so cool. so the whole story is going to be while they are in jail? that is so cool! your story is unique, it is refreshing...lol. can not wait for the next chapter..please hurry...

_Maybe, Im not sure yet.__ Im trying to keep it as original as possible- hard though._

Mav1

Immune to puppy eyes eh? Well...How about...LLAMA EYES?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* Anyways, very nice and yet at the same time...*grins wickedly*...very naughty. Three horny prisoners and one man-hater locked in one cell does not make a very good combination. Anywho-thanx for updating and I hope you update soon. Smooches-Cgull *that's me* :)

_Llama face!!! Lol. So true, those four aren't a good combo huh? Lol_

**Opaque Rouge**

**~*Chapter Two*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_In the safety of my bed I hear the cell door open, I could even smell the light scent of the 'spring rain' soap that he used. I peaked over and growled as I noticed how silky is hair was, each tendril rolling with each other, glistening in the artificial light- only one shampoo worked wonders like that- Pantene Pro –V Clarifying shampoo® and Deep Fortifying conditioner®._

Her absolute favorite.

And it had been missing for weeks now.

_Its soft smell, that gentle tingly feeling when the cool air hits your scalp, that silky wet feeling that makes you want to flip your hair and run your fingers through it constantly. And when its dry….oh my god…when its dry, the baby smooth texture, where even the fine stubborn hairs fall into place and give off a radiant glow…_

Yes, her favorite shampoo and conditioner…

As she slowly leaned towards the edge of the bed to receive more of its glory, another smell hit her like a ton of bricks.

It was light, but defiantly there. 

The smell of semen…to be more blunt, he smelled like sex.

_Yeah, by now I would know how he smells like afterwards. You know how girls, when they are  aroused, they give off this scent…sometimes its subtle and pleasant, other times its loud and harsh, depends on the girl really. Well, guys have it too, but overall its more subtle than girls… and she could tell Inuyasha's anywhere. This always made me wonder, since this isn't the first time he came back smelling like that. Does he actually pleasure himself? Nah, no way…with the amount of prisoners that want him- and I mean male and female, he wouldn't have to, hell, I probably would to if I were someone else. It pisses me off...it really does…I swear if I find out who he did it with it won't be pretty._

Inuyasha glance up at her, and for a second Kagome swore she saw a glint in his eye.

She attempted to gasp, but couldn't. She never even realized she'd been holding her breath. Now as she choked for air the other occupants of the room looked up at her quizzically.

"Kagome- sama, you ok?" Miroku said taking a small step toward her, only to be dragged back.

"Hoshi" Sango warned "you were not by any chance going to grope her were you?" she looked at him threateningly.

"Ahahaha…"He put his hands up defensively, but his eyes moved to the side.

"Im fine" Kagome coughed out. "Just peachy…um I'm going for a walk." She moved to get up out of the bed .__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome and Sango came out of the changing room and looked around. They smiled with contentment.

Co-ed gym was bliss.

They would never admit it to anyone, but they loved to watch the guys work out- it was so…sexy.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who thought so- and they weren't as bold faced to come out and do something about it…unlike some snotty girl who Miroku found to entertain himself in the mean time.

Sango's eyes zoomed in on the helpless girl who had no idea who she was messing with.

_Oh no, already? Miroku sure knows how to get on Sangos bad side pretty easily. Its as if he does it on purpose._

_Its__ like that time when we were on a job and we ent Miroku to get some supplys. Well, he didn't come back for a while so we all started thinking he was half dead lying in a gutter someplace. Only to find that he was hitting on the store clerk. Chick was falling for it hook line and sinker to.Hell, its kinda hard not to- he's pretty good at it honestly. _

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango  stormed over to the bench he was sitting on.

_Well, its time for me to take my leave._

"Mmmmh, Miroku, your so strong. Do you get a chance to put those lovely muscles to work?" The blonde cooed as Miroku smirked.

"Unfortunately no, I don't get a chance to work them at all, would you care to help me with that problem personally?"

Miroku smiled as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

A shadow loomed over them. 

"Excuse me" a rather familiar voice said  "But I think its time for you to work those muscles Hoshi-sama, I'm so sorry if you were denied."

Miroku sweat dropped and squinted his eyes. Slowly turning around he saw who he defiantly did not want to see at that point in time.

"Uh…Sango, dear!" Uhhhh…"

"WORK!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome slipped into the aerobics room as she prepared to warm up for her daily routine.

She began her daily warm-ups. As she gracefully stretched her long limbs she watched the guys in the gym through the glass. They turned on the music for them to begin and she smiled as she heard one of her favorite songs.

Her taste in music defiantly changed since she came here, all they had was techno anyway. She began dancing to the music and at the same time, loosening her body, the others did the same

She looked across the room to see Sango over Miroku with a belt in her hand. How she got the belt- she had no clue, but she had one. She could practically hear her screaming, "More, more!!" Thank god the glass was sound proof. And thank god she was the only one who's mind was always in the gutter. 

_Imagine me screaming, "more, more" and who I'd be screaming it to…speak of the devil, where is he anyway?_

She scanned the room for Inuyasha and found him by the weights. He was lifting the weights in a manner that Kagome could clearly see all the defined muscle in his back flexing. She glanced down. 

_Gods he has such a hot ass. Damn, WHY does he have to look so good? And WHY does he let all those chicken heads drool all over him like that? Grrrrr._

She turned around and continued her stretch; she bent over and held her ankle for a count of thirty. Switching to the other ankle she started to count, but lost it as she realized who was looking her way.

She smirked to herself.

Standing straight she began to bend backwards, stretching her abdominal muscles, and sapping the strength from her inner thighs. She formed a bridge, and placed her head on the floor.

A perfect reverse German Suplex.

The aerobics class applauded their approval and the teacher switched of the music.

 "Kagome- that was excellent! Such flexability should be rewarded. Free time everyone! But be back here in a half an hour

Kagome walked out of the room and walked straight over to Inuyasha, totally oblivious to the lustful stares and jealous leers she was receiving.

She stood next to him for a while hoping she would catch his attention. _Yeah, I'd have to stand here for another century befor he pays me any attention._

"Having fun"  She asked

He just rolled his eyes and continued lifting the weights.

She snorted "I was just asking, how many pounds is that?"

He paid her no mind.

She placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight. "Mou, what must you be such an ass Inu? I'm trying to be nice."

He continued lifting the weights. "Pleasantries are bullshit"

She lightly pushed him "Pleasantries is more like 'how was your day, are you feeling well, the weather is nice isn't it?'  saying 'having fun' is not a pleasantry."  
He almost dropped the weights "No, 450 pounds, I don't care, yes they are. Now leave me the fuck alone, and don't fucking touch and/or talk to me again." Setting the weights down he turned to her and regarded her for a moment.

 Her hair stuck to her face and her skin glistened under the bright light from the thin layer of sweat on her body. Her forehead was wrinkled and her eyebrows down turned. Its either she was extremely upset, or extremely pissed.

"You ass! I was trying to be nice for crying out loud!" 

And the last thing everyone heard was a slap and the sounds of a muffled cry as footsteps were heard running down the corridor.

He growled and rubbed his sore cheek

_Talk about extremely both._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Fucking bitch, running out of here crying like a pre-madonna, I have better fucking things to do than baby-sit some brat._

Or so he thought.

InuYasha rubbed his temple as he tried to remove all of the thoughts from his head. Miroku came over to the weights and looked him over.

"That German Suplex was hot huh?" he said. " Kagome is so flexible….shit!!!" he hardly dodged the weight key that had been thrown at his head.

An angry InuYasha faced him with a look of disgust on his face. "Shut your hole Houshi, cuz there's a lot of guys here willing to stuff it. And to prove his point he nodded his head in the direction of a big Caucasian man by the name of Bob…

Miroku shuddered as InuYasha stalked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deciding he's had enough, he hit the showers. He didn't feel like going downstairs to his personal shower so he went into the public shower.

Stripping himself of his clothing (sorry girls and Inuyasha loving guys, no detailed definition at this point in time) he grabbed his towel and headed into the shower room.

The shower was the place he thought in, it was the only time he had to himself really. He did a lot of his thinking in the shower. But lately his usually diverse thoughts have been strangely centered on one lithe, tight assed, busty, light skinned, outgoing, loudmouthed bitch. Who also happened to have the most fiery personality and haunting smile in his world. His world? Yes, world domination was the second most thing on his mind. Starting with Finland… 

Now, back to the bitch. _Damn bitch. Oh god knows I hate her with a passion. I have no use for her whatsoever yet she keeps hanging on to me. Sure she's hot, I'll admit that, but there's no point in going through all this trouble just to add another conquest to my list. Fuck, she's just another piece of ass for me to bang out, and she' knows that all to well. From the moment she met me she knew that…_

His thoughts trailed off when she heard someone enter the lobby of the bathroom.

_Well there goes my quiet time_

Kagome sniffled as she grabbed her towel to take a hot shower. Walking towards the girls side she stopped and listened, there was water running on the other side, but she heard absolutely no movements. 

_They probably left the water running, let me go turn it off._

InuYasha stood still, listening to the soft padding of footsteps approaching the entry to the male shower. He decided to end his shower there. Turing off the water he headed for the door. As he was almost there, he heard a very feminine voice in the males bathroom. And that's when he felt someone's weight forcing him to the floor.

_Oh, I guess someone turned it off._ Kagome spun on her heels ready to make way when she bumped into something, or more like someone.

"Shit!!" She keeled forward and her arms flew to grab onto something, and she found it.

InuYasha was lying flat out on the cold ceramic tiles of the shower. Something soft pressed up against his face.

"What the fu…."

Kagome pushed herself up and turned around to see what had caught her fall. But something else caught her eye, and she gasped at what she saw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sango!!! Sango, you would never guess what just happened." Kagome ran into the cell giggling.

Sango held the excited girl down, wondering what could have gotten her so jumpy. "What happened Kag?"

Kagome giggled "Well…" she sung "…I was in the shower…and…InuYasha was in the shower…and…" Kagome watched as Sangos eyes grew.

"You…and InuYasha…oh my god!!"

Kagome shook her head violently. "No, you'll never guess…"

The cell door opened and Miroku came running in. "Don't listen to her!!! She's lying!!"

"…I saw Miroku on top of Inuyasha and they were naked in the shower!!!"

A look of horror crossed Sango's face. She looked at InuYasha, who had just walked in. "No…you two? Miroku I could understand…"

"Hey!" a protest was heard. 

"…but Inuyasha?"

Inuaysha just shook his head and climbed into bed.

"Don't mind him "Kagome chirped "he's just pissed cuz I fount out his front. Girls aren't for you huh Inu?"

"Nooooooo!" Miroku whined "I tripped over Kagome's foot when she tripped over nothing!! She was lucky enough to catch the wall but I fell in!!"

Sangos face turned grave. "What were you doing behind her naked?"

Miroku blinked. "Uh…shit."

Kagome laughed as Sango reached for the nearest blunt object. She turned to look at Inuyasha who was currently gazing off into nowhere.

"So, Inu, does this mean I'll have to disappoint all your little girl friends?" she chuckled.

"You included huh?" he sneered.

Kagome suddenly developed a twitch in her upper lip. "Yeah, that would be the day I eat your pus…"

"Kagome!!" Sango interrupted with shock.

Kagome cast her eyes downward. InuYasha always seemed to bring out the worst in her.

Turning to her he hissed his teeth. "Stop assuming bullshit. That's like saying if a guy sucked my dick I'd be gay."

Kagome looked at him hard "Of course, but its not like you have…Inuyasha?"

He simply shrugged.

Even Sango and Miroku stopped for that one.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!!"

Miroku chuckled "Promiscuous little bastard ain't ya?"

Kagome rubbed her temple "My head hurts, Im going to bed…no….Oh No you don't…INUYASHA you cock sucking bastard get the hell out my bed!!!!!!!"

InuYasha rolled over on his side covering her head with the pillow. He smirked to himself. _Can't know a joke if it poked them in the freakin eye. ___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thanx for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Review please.

Sorry if I missed your review- ill try to get back to everyone in later chapters. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: FF.N is doing some crap with my paragraph dividers...it doesn't want to show- no matter how many different formats I upload them in. So instead of my usuall astric mark and the squiggly line, I'm using dashes ok!

****

****

**Opaque Rouge**

**- - Chapter Three - - **

****

****

The jingling of keys could be heard as the security guard checked all the cells. It was around 6:00 am, and he was doing his early morning rounds. Waking the prisoners was always the worse job…but when you're new, nobody gives a shit anyway.

The officer went around rapping on the metal gates to awaken the groggy men and women. He went upstairs to check on his most interesting occupants. Cell 2-39. The largest jail cell he's seen in his life...four prisoners, Two male, two female. Never in his life has he seen a co-ed cell…but maybe the rules have changed or something. He shrugged and continued his way up the steps, happily twirling the ring of cell cards on his finger.

_Gee, I hope I actually get to wake them today…they usually are… _No sooner than he thought it he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Running the remainder of the way he came to the cell...the only occupied cell on the 2nd floor. He came to a screeching halt in front of the cell door – billy club and cell card key in hand; and peered inside. He saw a queer sight. It was always amusing to watch these people wake up in the morning, something always seemed to go wrong. As usual, one of the male occupants, the one with the long hair, was asleep in the top bunk on the left- deaf to the world, while the two females and their male friend were awake and kicking- or in his case- screaming.

"What's going on in here" he stated. He puffed out his chest in pride. He had been working on his 'commanding' voice ever since he started to deal with these people.

His shoulders sagged and he pouted when he realized that they had disregarded his 'commanding' voice.

"Oi!"

They turned around.

The two females had been huddled around the man. Now that they spread out he got a good look at the situation… not that he understood what was going on…

"Um" he was at a loss for words. "Who…what was all the screaming about?" he finally said.

"Oh! Good morning officer! We were just trying to help Miroku out." And that was the answer he got, he always got an 'iffy' answer from them. Not that he cared. For the most part he just wanted to see Kagome..oh, um…Prisoner number 487H. Yeah…her.

He beamed when she headed toward him.

"Hey, could you walk me to the cafeteria...I'm kinda hungry…" she smiled at him…he was happy. Miroku was in pain…Sango was happy…InuYasha was sleeping…Officer 'You know who' was happy.

"SURE…um yeah sure." He composed himself and opened the cell door for her. "Shall we?" he offered her his arm, she gave him a 'don't even go there look' and headed for the elevator. Hey it was 6 something in the morning…and she'd be damned if she had to take the steps to the sub basement for some grub.

He was too dense to realize that she just used him to get out the cell.

6 in the morning trying to remember a long ass cell combination = migraine. That was Kagome's equation.

He tagged along anyway.

That left poor Miroku at the hands of Sango. She smiled a catty smile "Ok now lover boy…lets get all those cricks out you neck."

He whimpered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha slept- dead to the world…including Miroku's screaming Sango's snickering and Kagome's…or lack there of…soothing presence. He stirred as soon as she left. Moaning and rolling over, he opened one eye. He saw Sango trying to 'massage' Miroku's neck and back, and Miroku lying there in pain, but no Kagome. He pulled the sheets over his face and willed himself to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Sighing he threw the covers off of his body and sat up.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

Sango turned as she heard him jump off the top bunk.

"Oh, hey Inu… what's up?" she asked her sleepy cellmate.

He grunted his reply and resumed stretching his limbs. Covering his mouth he let out a huge yawn and plopped down on the bottom bunk.

"Kagome just left a while ago if you're wondering." Sango stated.

"Who said I was fuckin wondering?" he said nonchalantly.

Sango rolled her yes. "What a mouth, and so early in the morning too. You give a whole new meaning to being 'not a morning person.'"

There was and audible snap, and a dead silence.

"…Hey, Miroku…are you alive?"

"…"

"Oi…" Sango poked him in his back.

"OUCH!!!"

Sango snickered at his expense. Looking up she caught a glimpse of streaked hair heading for the door.

"Pick me up a bagel and cream cheese while you're down there."

Inuyasha shrugged.

Miroku managed to groan out his request. "A BLT for me… and a heat pack for my back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome had finally gotten to the mess hall…and away from the officer.

_He's a nice guy, but god he's so freaking boring to talk to. _

Walking toward the line she looked around to see if anyone she knew was there.

That's when she saw someone waving their hand at her. It was a young man, around her age. His hair was slicked back in a high ponytail and he had wolf-like blue eyes.

She went to him to say hi, and as soon as she got there, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Kagome- long time no see babe. Where have you been?"

_I've been avoiding you, but it can't be helped since you saw me…_

"Oh, just around Kouga." She said.

He finally let go of her and stared her in the eye. "Did that ass of a cellmate do anything to you?" he growled.

Rolling her eyes, she swatted his hands away. "Inuyasha is fine Kouga."

Kouga pouted. "Kag- baby, don't do that, we have so much history…don't throw it away for that piece of shit…"

"Kouga- it's over. It was over when I left- let it die." She pushed off the lingering hand on her hip.

Kouga growled. "Listen woman- you left me and got to jail _before _me, you should have just stayed."

She glared at him "No one asked you for your two cents." She quickly left the scene, but not before she heard his reply.

"That's all you're worth…slut."

The entire room hushed as Kagome turned toward him, her hand left her side before she could even think about it..and there was an audible crack, as her fist slammed into Kouga's jaw.

The entire mess hall broke out into the mantra "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT…….!!!!!" Tables were pushed aside and food was dashed to the floor.

Kouga slowly turned his head to face Kagome, wiping the blood from his split lip in the process. Sucking on his bottom lip, he spat out dark red fluid from him mouth.

Kagome stood there glaring menacingly at him.

Then there was laughter. Her frown deepened as Kouga laughed. Laughed at the fact that he was just struck by a girl, laughed at the fact that it hurt and didn't want to show it.

His constant laughter just heightened her anger.

"Kouga- you fucker, I'll beat the shit out of you."

The laughter stopped. His face was now serious. Then he smiled.

With untraceable speed he dropped to the floor extended his leg and tripped her using a smooth semi-circle movement.

As she tripped she maneuvered the fall into a handstand, then wrapped her legs around his neck. Pushing off with her hands she turned mid air and wrapped her arms around his legs into a pile driving position.

She smiled as all her weight was ready to come down on his head… full force.

_Oh shit, the freakin bitch got better since I saw her… _Kouga's mind raced as his face approached the floor.

With a loud thud, Kouga came down on his head- the motion pushing it forward and the rest of the weight on the base of his neck- a move sure to kill a normal man. Pure reflexes alone provided a means for him to kick her off of him before she could do another.

And kick her he did- a nice strong one to the ribs, sending her sliding on her back across the floor. As she slid, her clothes and hair picked up improperly discarded food and utensils. "Ugh…" she held her stomach and sat up…looking for her opponent.

No where to be seen.

But yet she felt another strong kick to her ribs, another one that would have sent her flying, but instead she was caught by the leg of her jeans and spun around, and around, and around- until it tore, sending her crashing into an overturned table.

_What's this warm feeling I have- it feels so warm and moist- the back of my head at least._

Kagome looked up to see Kouga- with an evil glint in his eye. His foot rose up and drove into her stomach repeatedly.

"Beg me to stop little Kagome…beg me." His once handsome voice was oozing with venom. And his light blue eyes were dark and clouded over.

When she refused to answer her pulled her up by her shirt collar and looked into her eyes- "Poor, poor Kagome…"

He kissed her neck- and received a weak punch to the stomach.

He bit her.

Drew blood.

He came up and looked in her eyes. She stared back defiantly. By now the room was quiet… just waiting to see what would happen next.

Kouga moved closer to her, his lips slightly brushing hers. She didn't move. He went in again- this time, forcing her jaw open with his hand. Soon he released her jaw, but she did nothing to resist.

He pulled away. "You understand now little Kagome." he said proudly.

There was a long pause.

"Understand what.. you fucking spic." Someone growled.

Kouga glanced next to him, and there was Inuyasha- within arms reach.

Without any delay, Inuyasha picked up his foot and thrusted it down on the side of Kouga's knee.

Kouag howled in pain as he bent to cradle his broken knee.

Inuyasha caught Kagome as he released and picked her up.

"This isn't fucking over Kouga." Was all he said as he walked out the lunch room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"GODS!" Inuyasha screamed.

His voice carried throughout the empty halls. "Couldn't you have resisted him a little while he was practically about to rape you! First thing in the freakin morning too! Couldn't you wait for lunch? You dumb broad …" He looked at her. Her stormy grey eyes pierced his. He tried to put her down, but she wouldn't stand up. He put her down and she slumped to the floor.

"Can't you stand?" he said rolling his eyes. All he got was steady, heavy breathing as a reply.

_No, she didn't… _he studied her more carefully. _She's unconscious. _He grew hot with anger. _He fucking beat her till she was unconscious. _

He closed her eyes and lifted her bridal style, and proceeded to bring her back to their cell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!" Sango screamed. She turned to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar.

"What happened to her!"

InuYasha shrugged off her grip and looked at Kagome. He had placed her on the bed. The white sheets were now sopping up all the blood.

"Well..." Sango impatiently started tapping her foot.

"Like hell I know." he said. Standing up he headed toward the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sango screeched.

He simply slammed the door behind him.

"HEY!" she screamed "What am I supposed to do?" Sango looked at the beaten girl, and her heart went out to her. She was never really good friends with Kagome, but to see her like this made her feel guilty. Like if she was with her, this would have never happened.

"I guess I have to take her clothes off." she started with her shirt. She unbuttoned it and slid her arms out of the sleeves. Then she tugged down her pants. She took the dirty clothes and threw them into the corner, then turned her attention back to Kagome. What she saw brought a small smile to her face. Given a different situation, it would be funny to see Kagome in her silk black smiley face boxers. Her chest was bound, as a female fighter would.

Sango pouted. "Her chest was bound all that time and she still looked so big!"

"Talking to yourself Sango?"

She turned to see InuYasha sitting next to her.

She quickly threw a sheet over Kagome's body. " I don't think she would be too happy for you to see her like this."

He rolled his eyes and dragged the sheet off.

"Well you obviously don't know how to administer care to beat an injured person so I highly suggest that you shut your trap and watch."

Sango bit her lip. He was right.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and looked her over. He placed the two buckets of water he had gathered next to him, wet a towel and started to gently wipe away the blood from her face and the back of her neck. He rinsed the rag and repeated- to make sure she was clean. He proceeded to bathe her as Sango stood watch to make sure he did nothing funny. When he finished he cleaned the gash on her neck with rubbing alcohol. Kagome flinched and Sango sighed, relieved that her friend showed some sign that she would be ok.

Inuyasha kept going, as if he was a pro at it. Sango observed him as he carefully lifted her head back to examine how deep the gash was.

"It doesn't need stitches." he stated. He bandaged her neck, then placed an ice pack under her neck and eased her head down.

"I'll help." Sango said. She took the alcohol away from him and started to sterilize all the other cuts and scrapes on her legs, arms and torso.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha carefully felt her ribcage to see if anything was broken. He paused as he came to the wrapping around her breast.

Sango paused to watch him.

Without hesitation he reached into his pocket and took out a blade and cut the binding right down the middle.

Sango watch his monotonous expression and rolled her eyes. _Figures something like that wouldn't have any effect on InuYasha, he's had so many girls he's probably seen bigger. Poor Kagome, and she likes him too. I don't see why, but she does..._

She stood up and took a bucket of water. "I'll go get fresh water." she said, and left the room.

He paused after she left, then dipped a fresh towel into the second bucket of water and wiped where she was covered. He trailed the towel between her breasts and back down. He dipped the towel back into the water, rung out the excess and opened up the towel. covering his hand with it he palmed the underside of her breast and wiped in slow smooth circles, then moved to the next. Her breath began to slow.

Not realizing what he was doing, he flicked his thumb over her nipple and it immediately got hard.

He licked his lips- feeling that they suddenly got dry. His tongue throbbed, aching to take her breast into his mouth, to suck and play with her pebbled nipple.

He realized that wasn't the only thing that was going to be throbbing soon. He could feel his dick- half hard in his pants.

He stopped and reached for the bandages to bind her chest. It was when he finished that Sango came in.

"Done?" she said as she placed the water on the floor.

"Yea."he muttered.

Sango smiled to herself as she took a fresh towel, wet it, folded it, and placed it on her friend's forehead. She picked up her friend and brought her over to the other bed while she changed the sheets. She brought her back over and covered her, not bothering to put her clothes back on.

She looked up at Inuyasha, who was on the top bunk staring off into space.

"Hey, Inu...thanks."

He looked at her and hopped off the bed.

"Going for a shower." he grunted as he left.

Sango smiled at his retreating form. _I guess that's his way of saying- no problem._

Sango sat in one of the chairs and watched over her friend, then she realized it was quiet.

She looked around and realized why.

"Where's Miroku?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cold water was on full force as it beat down on his head, chest and back. Massaging away a mornings worth of pent up lust.

Or so he wished.

He closed his eyes to allow the water to beat down on his face to cool his head.

Bad move.

In his minds eye all he saw was her form lying on the bed. As he cut the binding it was if its contents were under pressure and burst out of its bonds. She already looked busty with the binding, without it was a whole new ball game.

He snapped opened his eyes, but the image was burnt into his mind. His thoughts started taking it to another level.

He recalled her shallow breath. Now she's panting... moaning... screaming his name. Saying harder, harder, **harder. **Her body rocking with every thrust, her breast............

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGG"

He was fully hard now. His dick was throbbing, aching to be inside the one girl who denied him- who never gave him the satisfaction of fucking her, of reveling in her.

The one and only Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I finally updated my motherboard. Thank god I backed up all my stuff, cuz I had to do a fresh reinstallation of WinXP.

I did loose a chapter or two though, so that put me behind on SM. So I just finished up this one.

Next time ppl!

Oh- and to the people who bitch and moan about me being late for the updates on SM- which is VOLENTARY might I add, you can bite Benders shiny metal ass.

Please and Thank you

A nicer way to say this is sorry. ;

C'ya when I c'ya


End file.
